When Stupid Robots Invade our World
Plot Ben and Elektron are asleep on his couch. Ben wakes up, and heads for the fridge. He gets there, and opens the door. Steam poors out. (Ben): Hey Elektron! I think the fridge is- The steam clears away, revealing a metal creature, covered with... blood? It turns around- (Metal Creature): Do you have any dough? I found the sauce, and the chees- (Ben): OH MAI ALIEN X!!! Ben closes the door of the fridge, and runs away screaming. He jumps onto the couch, waking Elektron. (Elektron): Dude what the heck? They here a knock on the door. Ben slowly walks towards the door and opens it to find- (Rook): Hello, Ben. (Ben): OH MAI ALIEN X!!! THEME SONG! The scene switches to a lab, where the Metal Creature is whining to someone. (Metal Creature): But Master! Can't I have my piggy back? (???): NO GIR! Zim needs this... PIGGY... to experiment on. Zim throws the pig into a portal. The scene moves through the portal and into Ben's living room. (Ben): You're you're.. YOU'RE BACK! (Rook): Yes. Um, Ben... Why is there a pig in your living room? Ben turns around. (Ben): AAAAAH! THERE'S A PIG IN MAI LIVING ROOM?!? (Rook): Yes I can see that. The scene switches back to Zim's lab. (Zim): MUAHAHA! GIR! I have attached a camera to this pig's head. Now... Zim hits a switch and Ben, Elektron, and Rook are on a TV. (Zim): IT WORKS! NOW GIR! THROUGH THAT CLONING MACHINE, AND INTO THE PORTAL!!! (GIR): Okee dok. GIR does as Zim commands. (ZIM): MUAHAHAHAHAHA- (coughs) HAHAHAHAH!!! The scene switches back. (Ben): What the? The army of GIRS is running across Ben's street. The one covered in sauce runs out to join them. (Ben,transforming): That's it! DIAMONDHEAD! The gang runs outside, and Diamondhead immediatly starts smashing GIRs. They appear to take no damage. (Diamondhead): GRRRRAAAAAAH!!! (Rook): Ben calm down! (GIR): Do you have any tacos? (Diamondhead): RAAAAAH!!! What does that even mean?!? (GIR): Where's the nearest Krazy Taco? (Diamondhead, timing out): THERE'S NOOO SUUUCH THIIINGGG AS- Ben gasps for breath. (Ben): As Krazy TACO!!! GIR looks at Ben (Ben): WHAT DO YOU AND THESE OTHER ROBOTS WANT?!? (GIR): Krazy Taco? (Ben): RAAAAAAAAH!!! Ben runs off. (Rook): You will have to excuse my friend. He has had a long day. (GIR): Do You have any Tacos? The scene switches back. (Zim): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- A big-headed boy enters the room. (Big-Head Boy): Zim! (Zim): Dib?!? (Dib): Zim! (Zim): Dib! (Dib): Zim! (Zim): Zim! (Dib): What are you up to you stupid Urkan? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? (Zim): Nothing! Zim knows not what you are talking about! (Dib): Oh yeah? (Zim): Yeah. Dib stares at him for a while. Zim runs towards the portal. (Zim): AH! Ooh! ER, AH! Dib runs after him, and they both jump through the portal. (GIR): Hiyah! (Zim): GIR! Get me away from this... pig-smellie!!! (GIR): Okee dokee! Zim hops on GIR, who flies off. Dib falls unconcious. The scene switches to Ben's living room. Dib is waking up on Ben's couch. (Rook): Hey. Are you ok? (Dib): AH! ALIEN! He looks at Elektron. (Dib): ALIENS! (Ben): Hey! It's ok. They're good guys. (Dib): Who are you? Ben laughs. When Dib doesn't respond- (Ben): I'm Ben Tennyson. World known hero? (Dib): BEN 10'000?!? (Ben): Not yet. Ben 100. (Dib): Buh, buh- You died centuries ago! Zim must have sent us back in time! But I thought you wore purple. (Ben): Hmmm. This Zim must have sent you here from another dimension. Dimensions can have really different times. (Dib): Okay. That's right! ZIM! I have to find him! (Ben): Alright. What are we looking for? Ben looks out the window. (Ben): Could it be a full-scale invasion? The camera pans around a giant Urkan ship, then zooming in to see Zim laughing. (Dib): Yep. That's probably it. Five minutes later, Dib, Elektron, and Rook are in his Proto-Flight-Truk, while Ben as Astrodactyl is flying up beside them. Three GIRs fly out of the ship. (GIR 01): Halt! You do not have pemission to be here! (Astrodactyl): I don't need permission! He explodes the GIRS with his mace-things. They land, and Ben reverts to human. (Rook): Catch. He throws Dib a blaster. (Dib): Cool! (Ben): C'mon! They enter a door, which leads to a hallway. Ben opens a door, and sees a room full of GIRs, and a hot tub. (GIR): Hey there! Ben closes the door. Dib opens a door, leading to a room with Zim's ship. He closes the door. (Rook): Excuse me, Dib? Why is your head so big? (Dib): MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! (Rook): Okay. The hallway leads to a dead end. (Ben): Oh great! They head back to the hot tub room. (GIRS): HI!!! Ben and friends walk through the room, passing the hot tub with GIRs all talking to a pig. They walk out the other door. (Elektron): Ugh! That place smells like pigs and tacos- Oh my! They are in a massive control room. (Ben, transforming): This looks like a job for... JURY RIGG!!! Jury starts breaking the controls. (Elektron): Oh boy! Ben reverts back as the ship starts to fall. GIRS, screaming, start flooding into the room. (GIR): The pig went wee-wee in the hot tub! Alarms start going off. Zim busts into the room. (Zim): What is going on in here?!? (Rook): Ben! Do something! People will die if you don't! (Ben): On it! He jumps out the window. (Ben, transforming): Come on Way Big!!! (New Alien): What the? Who is this guy? (Rook): Ben! (Ben): Right! Let's see what this guy can do! One of Ben's orbs, the purple one, flies out and creates a small portal. (Ben): Aha! I'll call this guy... Warp Bot! Warp Bot Moves his flangs his arms out, making the portal bigger. The scene goes back to Rook, Elektron, and Dib. (Rook): I trust that you will take care of Zim. (Dib): Yep. (Rook): Good. Elektron? Elektron and Rook jump out, into the Proto-Flight-Truk. The ship falls through the portal, and Warp Bot closes it. He reverts to human, and falls into the Proto-Flight-Truk. The scene switches to Rook flying off in the Proto-Filght-Truk, Ben and Elektron waving. (Ben): Well that was fun. (Elektron): Yep The scene switches to Zim's dimension where the ship falls onto someone's house. (Ugly Lady): Look at dat, it's one of dem space ships. THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Elektron *Rook Blonko *Dib *Ugly Lady Villains *Zim *GIR Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Astrodactyl *Warp Bot (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) (First appearance) Category:Ben 100 Episodes